April Fools' Day 2019
On April 1, 2019, the Orange Court had it's first April Fools' Day together and is marked by the prank put together by Coach Jaz and the Captains. Preparations and Planning The first mention of a prank was on March 18, 2019, by the Captain of Karasuno, Moche, who suggested that they all change their names. The Captain of Fukurodani, May, suggested they to it on April Fools' Day, but the Captain of Johzenji, Cardea, argued that it would be too obvious. The captains and coach instead agreed to do the prank the day before April Fools' Day. On March 30, 2019, they began preparing for the prank. Since Kiyoko sends a message whenever someone changes their username or nickname, they changed her settings in #central-court to cover their trail. It was also essential for them to all be offline at the same time when the switch happened, so members wouldn't notice that the switch had occurred. It was then decided that rather than one day, the prank would be a two-day plan. On March 31, 2019, they would switch and pretend to be each other. Then, on April Fools' Day, they would stop pretending, but keep the switched names. The chart below explains who was who during the prank. The Prank Since preparations for the prank began well in advance and because it was intended to be a long con, the start of the prank began before April Fools' Day. However, shortly after the start of the prank, Leg inquired in #central-court about the possibility of there being a name switch. The subsequent message was deleted and Leg was given access to a private channel where the truth was revealed to them. Afterwards, the Coach and Captains continued to keep up the ruse, which ultimately led to them arguing over the inaccuracies of their portrayals of each other. But despite the disagreements, on the first day of the swap, no one noticed the prank while they all pretended to be each other. On the second day, the Coach and Captains stopped pretending to be each other, but even then, none of the members noticed the change in behavior among them. The only members that had knowledge of the prank aside from Leg were Kettle and Su. Aftermath With no one noticing the change, the Coach and Captains grew restless, so they issued a challenge to the members to solve the who's who of the Orange Court. The following message was posted in #front-desk by Cardea disguised as May: HELLO FOOLS, You might have noticed your captains and coaches acting weird recently. If you did, you didn’t say anything!!! Contrary to popular belief, we have played an April Fools joke on you all! We all switched icons and profile pictures and acted as each other to see if anyone noticed! Congratulations, you have all lived up to the dumbass-aligned server name! The only person who found us out was Leg, who found out in the first 5 seconds. Great job, Leg!!! To the rest of you, we issue a challenge. We have not changed back names or profile pictures. Your goal, if you choose to pursue it, is to find out: 1) Who is playing who? 2) When was the charade started? Rules for this is to not check DMs (that’s cheating, nerds), not bribe leg or any of the captains into telling you the truth (but we will accept cookies anyways), and to have all discussions in #kiddie-court. The truth will be revealed at a later date. Sincerely, Not May P.S. Y'all are so dense we started throwing the answers at you. Learn to read. P.S.S. Kettle and Su are not to be trusted. With this message, the members were eventually able to solve the situation.Category:Server Events